


Froggy Throat

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 1964, 1965, Beatlemania, Care Package, I sure af don't, Tonsillectomy, holy shit this is long, more of my lame brand of humor, my first story that's not straight-up mclennon, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John, Paul and George put a care package together and send it to Ringo after his tonsils are removed. Contains a bit of McLennon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this one...I see any responses being pretty positive buuut I don't remember why I wrote this. And I still don't know shit about 1960s technology hahhhhh so ignore that for my sake. Please  
> Enjoyyyyyy the product my suffering

"Johhhn!"

"What?"

"Are you done in there yet?!"

"No!"

A flush.

"...okay, you can come in!"

"Finally," Paul opened the bathroom door.

He waltzed over to John, who was washing his hands, at the sink and prepared to brush his teeth.

"Wow, Paul. I think this is the first time we've been alone together in this hotel room," John observed.

Paul reddened slightly. "Possibly."

"Yeah, no band mates, no managers, no press...hint, hint." John nudged him with his elbow. Then he looked in the mirror and saw George perched upon the toilet seat. "ACK!"

"What?" George asked innocently. "I just got here."

"Oh, hi, Georgie," Paul greeted in a casual tone as he got to brushing. "I thought you went out with Jimmie and the others."

"Changed my mind."

John dried his hands. "Oh, don't tell me you're worrying about Ringo again."

"..."

"Paul and I have said it a million times," John wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Ringo is going to be fine. It's only a tonsillectomy."

"Just because you say he'll be fine doesn't mean he'll be fine," muttered George.

John only shrugged and left the room.

"Dun't yoo lehk jemmee?" Paul piped up.

George made a face. "Please don't talk with all that foam in your mouth."

Paul rinsed and spat before going on. "Sorry. What I said was, don't you like Jimmie?"

"Sure I do. But he's not Ringo."

"You're not really that worried about Ringo's surgery, are you, George? You just miss him."

"Well, don't you?"

"Of course. But I can't rightly teleport him to us, can I?"

George pulled his knees up to his chest. "I just wish he were here..."

Paul eyed the position fondly. As a kid, George always used to curl up like that when he was upset.

"Do you want to call him?"

"Tried that. Every time I do, they say his throat's still aching too much for him to talk."

"Write him?"

"With this postal service? He'll be out of the hospital by the time it gets there. Besides, you know how lousy he is at reading."

"Then we'll send him a care package," declared Paul. "I'll make sure Brian spares no expense getting it to him ASAP."

"...alright," mumbled George.

Paul put a hand to his ear. "What's that?"

"Alriiight."

"Thaaat's better! Upsy-daisy!" Paul lifted him off the toilet. "Say 'thank you, Paul'."

George rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Paul. Gosh, I'm lucky to have you around to think of everything."

Paul patted his head. "Good boy!"

"You're such a jerk."

"Love you too."

The pair exited the bathroom together, where they found John laying in bed with his nose in a magazine.

He peeked over it. "Well? Is George finished being a downer?"

"We're going to send Ringo a care package," Paul announced. "Only the three of us and Brian will know."

"Splendid. But since when did Ringo get drafted?"

"You don't have to be at war to receive a care package!" Paul snapped, failing to hide a smile. "You only have to have friends and family."

"Hm. So, what are we gonna send him? I'm sure he's gotten tons of everything already."

"That's true..." George put a finger to his chin. "We get gifts from our adoring fans every day. Whatever we send to Ringo has to be extra-special. Something only we could give him."

"Something only we could give him, huh?" John stifled a couple laughs.

"Stop it!" Paul cut him off. "This is Ringo we're talking about!"

"But--"

"NO. God, no."

George had no idea what they were getting at. John and Paul could be so weird with each other sometimes.

"I could draw him something," Paul offered. "And George, put some tea bags in there too; he's going to be craving those after the surgery."

John raised his hand. "Oooh, what should I do?"

"Well, what if you cooked him something?" George suggested.

"HAH! There's a good joke," John remarked.

"John couldn't cook a bread sandwich," Paul smirked as John stuck his tongue out at him. "I know. He could come up with a nice story for Ringo. Record it and make a tape so he can listen to it while he recuperates."

John took to the idea. "Any requests?"

"Write a fantasy story," said George. "One with magic and such. Ringo likes those."

"Oh, but I'm no good at those."

"Please, John, it's for Ringo," Paul subtly fluttered his eyelashes.

"...for Ringo," John whipped out a pen and paper and got straight to work.

"Good, good," Paul gave George a pat on the back. "You get the teas, and I'll get the easel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ringo peered at the clock. It was almost 11 PM, but he didn't feel tired at all. He was itching for something to do, but then, he was used to hospitals. And at least it wouldn't be too much longer until he'd be able to rejoin the Beatles on their tour.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a young nurse stepped through the doorway.

"Oh. Good evening, Mr. Starkey," she greeted him brightly as always. "My, you're up late."

Ringo flashed the nurse an amiable grin and gave a little nod.

"Dear me, and your throat's still sore." She strolled over to his bed with a box. "Well, a package just arrived for you. And it says it's from the other Beatles! I figured you'd want it right away..."

Ringo immediately began grabbing at the box, eliciting a giggle from the nurse.

"It came with this letter," she handed the box to Ringo, keeping the note for herself. "It says 'Dearest Ringo, here is a care package to remind you of how much we care about you. If you forget, please look through the package again! And heal up soon. Your mates, John, Paul and George. And...also Brian.' They signed it. How nice."

As she read, Ringo had been merrily rifling through the care package.  
Paul had drawn a portrait of him as large as it was flattering (which was very), with silly little doodles by John, George and Brian all over the back. George had sent all his favorite teas, and there was a tape from John.

Luckily, there was a radio right on his bedside table. He popped it in and hit "play".

 _"'ello, Ringo!"_ came John's voice. _"At the request of some ungrateful characters, I've written this nice, little fantasy story, and, uh, put it on tape for you to listen to. Listen to it before bed, or...whenever. I apologize if my voice sounds weird, it's about two in the morning. Did I already tell you that...? Anyway. Ahem..."_

The nurse let herself out of the room and Ringo tucked himself in excitedly.

 _"Once upon a time..."_ John narrated. _"There lived four young frogs. They spent their days just lazing around in their pond, not doing anything of great importance._

_"Then one day, a princess came along. As we all know, a kiss from a princess transforms a frog into a prince, or so I've been told. So, the frogs wanted to do everything in their power to win her over._

_"But the princess was no polygamist, so she assigned each of them to tell her what they promised her if she turned them into a prince. And whichever frog's promise she liked the best, she would marry, and the frogs all agreed._

_"The first frog, the biggest and least unsightly of the four, told the princess that he was a superb musician, and if she married him, he would serenade her every evening, with a guitar and everything._

_"The second frog was more practical. He told the princess that he was a very hard worker, and if she married him, he would provide for her by working hard every day and making lots of money._

_"The third frog was sort of a naughty fellow. He told the princess that he was a passionate lover and that if she married him, he would be excellent in bed every night._

_"Pretty tempting, eh?_

_"But the fourth frog couldn't think of anything special to offer. His promise was that he would do anything it took to make the princess happy._

_"So, the--...sorry, had to yawn. So, the princess announced that the fourth frog would become her husband, because he showed consideration._

_"The fourth frog got his kiss from the princess, turned into a rather handsome man, and married her. And just for the heck of it, they let the other frogs live in the castle with them. Why not? I mean, they weren't bad guys. Happy ending!"_

More than satisfied with the story, Ringo shut his eyes. He'd be sure to listen to it again soon.

_"...it's still recording, isn't it? ...well, turn it off, then! Or this is gonna end up on the t--!"_

Click.


End file.
